Something New
by August Summer
Summary: Sky is new she meets Lucas Love blooms. Maya and Riley are mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Something New : Meeting Her Chapter 1**

* * *

Sky Veriana P.O.V Sky

 ** _I am walking down the plain gray street as I hear the continuous noise of bustling cars and honking horns the natural sounds of downtown Manhattan._**

 ** _Today is my first day in New York. I am staying with my mom ,Kerry so my dad , Dwayne could go on his expedition around the world for his book 'Journey Around the World'._**

 ** _I would be attending John Quincy Adams middle school as an 8th grader._ New school, New city , New life _I thought to myself._**

 ** _As I reach my mom's top floor penthouse, totally different from my enough sized suburban house in the_** ** _Hampton's._**

 ** _I drag my luggage to the entrance where someone to get my bags._**

 ** _I am really going to miss home, the sun , my dad , everything really but I will try my best to put a strong face on and make it through because I love my dad and I want him to be happy._**

 ** _I am taken out of my thoughts when the bell rings signaling I made it the very large penthouse._**

 ** _" Sweetie I can't believe it's you after all the years and you've grown so much my baby is here she's really here", my mom cries and I try to say something but she interrupts me with a suffocating hug but I have to admit to myself I like it I like being comforted by my mom._**

 ** _When she finally let's go and I can finally breathe I speak up " I missed you to mom and I - I love you I really do", I manage to say and it isn't a lie either._**

 ** _"Well I guess I should show you to your room come it is right over here", she brought me to my room._**

 **"Mom I love it thank you so much".**

 **" Okay get some rest you got a big day tommorow."**

 **Great just great first day of 8th grade yipee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready._**

 ** _I take a shower and pick out my outfit a Floral print dress with a jean studded vest plus some tan ankle boots._**

 ** _I put on my blush , mascara , and lip balm then head down the stairs._**

 ** _I see my mom making breakfeast. Cinammon French Toast sicks and a fruit smoothie yumm._**

 ** _By now it is about 7:00. " Mom I'm off to school Love ya", I say to my mom and give her a hug._**

 ** _"I love you to sweetie be safe and the limo is outside ",she says lovingly but I don't want to ride in the limo to much attention._**

 ** _"Mom is it okay if I walk I just want to get some excercise in and the school is about five minutes away and you know how I fell about wasting gas if you don't need it", I tell her careful not to hurt her feelings._**

 ** _" Okay but be extra careful" , she states reluctantly._**

 ** _And with that I'm out of the door and in the elavator. As soon as I hear the elevator bell ring I rush out._**

 ** _"Someone's in a hurry first day", the doorman says knowingly. I give a nod and continue running._**

 ** _I finally stop when I reach the school that says 'John Quincy Adams Middle School' in big green letters._**

 ** _It's the middle of the term and I know it's gona be extra hard but back home I was an honor student and aced every class which were highschool classes so I got the knowledge down._**

 ** _I enter the big cobble stone building. Mybreathe is taken away and in the midst of taking everything in a run into a guy._**

 ** _Wow clumsy me. " I am so sorry It's just my first day of school and it's so overwhelming you must think I'm a total clutz-", I am cut off._**

 ** _" I don't think your a clutz oh and by the way I'm Lucas, Lucas Friar". I finally look up and see his face and he's a total hottie._**

 ** _But of course I don't say that I act confident and speak up " Sky, Sky Veriana and um do you know where the front office is "._**

 ** _" Sure I do here I'll take ya". He holds his hand out and gets me off my butt and we walk through the halls together him giving me a mini tour._**

 ** _When we finally reach it I don't want him to go. "Well I'll see you around Lucas.", I say facing the truth._**

 ** _" Me too maybe we might even have some classes together well see ya."_**

 ** _"See ya". But he's long gone I walk into the front office to get my stuff._**

 ** _" Hi I'm new my name is Sky ... Veriana"._**

 ** _" Well Sky let me ring you up". "Okay". I sit in the chair while she rings me up and I can't help but think of Lucas. Oh Lucas how I love that name._**

 ** _" Miss Veriana". The secretary call my name._**

 ** _I must have dozed off. "Sorry"._**

 ** _"It's okay so here is your schedule, Locker number, and a calendar of this month's activities."_**

 ** _"Thankyou"._**

 ** _" No, Thank YOU have a great day Miss Veriana"._**

 ** _" You to". I walk out of the office and take a chance to read my schedule._**

 ** _Mr. Matthews- History(homeroom)_**

 ** _\- advanced math_**

 ** _The rest kind of dozed off for me. The bell doen't for at least a good 5 minutes. So I take the chance to look for my class._**

 ** _I find it and knock on the door 5 minutes AFTER the bell rings._ _It opens and long behold I see Lucas friggin' Friar right in frony of my face._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_" Oh hi ... Lucas", I said obviously uncomfortable of how close we were._**

 ** _" Oh , Sky we have the same homeroom ... cool", he said seeming almost more_** ** _uncomfortable than I was._**

 ** _I looked back seeing the whole class staring and two girls in particular... glaring with confused and hurt looks on their faces._**

 ** _" You must be I'm ... Sky.", I said politley. " Hello Mrs. Veriana sice you already know Mr. Friar take a seat next to him."_**

 ** _I nodded vigorously and shuffled past the two girls along with some staring students 2 seconds after Lucas did and took a seat._**

 ** _" Hey Sky"- she said my name with the most venom she could muster "how do you know Bucky Mc Boing Boing", the blonde one said with a cold tone._**

 ** _" You know it isn't nice to call people names, it's considered bullying", I said in a protective tone. " It's okay Sky I'm used to it by now. By the way this is Maya and Riley my friends." , Lucas said gesturing to the blonde and brunette._**

 ** _" Hi I'm Sky I'm new I met Lucas in the hall when I ran into him he helped me get off the floor then showed me to the office.", I said matter of factly._**

 ** _" Oh okay any friend of Lucas's is a friend of mine", Maya said with the fakest smile and cheerful voice I ever heard._**

 ** _" Good now let's begin our class now", Mr. Matthews said._**

 ** _" The Attack on Pearl Harbour the Americans were fine doing what they always do when an unexpected turn of events takes place...", he blabbed on and on. How am I in his homeroom I'm advanced could skip a grade even I know this mess._**

 ** _" Mrs. Sky", Mr. Matthews said " would you like to tell us something about this event", he said snapping me out of my daze from the coerner of my eye I see Riley and Maya snickering._**

 ** _"_** _ **The attack on Pearl Harbor was a surprise military strike by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, in the United States Territory of Hawaii, on the morning of December 7, 1941.", the class looked shocked. I knew I knew my stuff.**_

 _ **The class's expressions where priceless and Maya And Riley's smirk was wiped clear of their face.**_

 ** _I looked to Lucas who looked at me baffled._**

 ** _Lucas P.O.V_**

 **** ** _Sky looked super dazed and I knew what was going to happen next._** ****

 ** _" Mrs. Sky", Mr. Matthews said " would you like to tell us something about this event", he said snapping her out of my daze from the corner of my eye I see Sky look in the corner of her eye to see Riley and Maya snickering._**

 ** _I can't belive they were being so rude all Sky had done is try and be nice an they're being ugly towards her._**

 ** _I see Sky open her mouth._**

 ** _"_** _ **The attack on Pearl Harbor was a surprise military strike by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, in the United States Territory of Hawaii, on the morning of December 7, 1941.", the class looked shocked. She really knew her stuff.**_

 _ **The expression on Maya and Riley's face were pricles and all I could do was stare.**_

 _ **" Um ... Lucas...**_

 _ **Sky**_

 _ **Lucas kept staring and staring until I finally said something.**_

 _ **"Um... Lucas... you're kinda staring",**_

 _ **" Um sure... sure could I talk to you after class". , Lucas asked how could I deny.**_

 _ **" Of course", and just like that the bell rung.**_

 ** _I went out to meet Lucas at the door and I saw the bulletin board plastered on it was ' DANCE THIS FRIDAY' ._**

 ** _I wonder what Lucas was going to talk about and right on que he appeared he glanced at the bulletin and then at me_**

 ** _" Sky I was wondering..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**" Um Sky I was wondering if you would tutor me tommorow night".**_

 _ **"Um Sure great you should come to my house I have an office", I told him.**_

 ** _"Okay it's a date". He said_**

 ** _" Sure is", I agreed staring off thinking what I wanted him to say._**

 ** _" Hey Sky I don't know what your problem is but you need to back off Lucas he's ours not yours and I'm not just going to waltz in and steal him from us because we saw him first. Got it?", Maya said cornering me._**

 ** _"Wow Maya I love how passionate you are about your friends I really admire that your parents raised you well", I said killing her with kindness._**

 ** _I walked away. " Hey what's that supposed to mean. Come back here I'm not done with you!", She called after me but I kept walking._**

 ** _The next day afterschool..._**

 ** _I was trying on some dresses for the dance but I couldn't choose._**

 ** _I heard a knock thinking it was the housekeeper and yelled " COME IN"._**

 ** _The door opened and I saw Lucas staring._**

 ** _" Hey Lucas um you're here early.. umm what do yo think", I said showing off option numer # 15._**

 ** _" It looks beautiful"._**

 ** _It was a floor-length dark blue gown with diamons sparkling everywhere._**

 ** _" While you are here can you help me pick out a dress", I asked Lucas with a pleading look the dance was tommorow._**

 ** _And I couldn't figure out what to wear._**

 ** _"Sure.. Sure"._**

 ** _"Okay so you sit here and I will change in the closet."_**

 ** _After an hour I came in with the most breath taking dress I could find._**

 ** _It was floral print , floor-length , with long sleeves it was the most expensive and my favorite._**

 ** _Lucas sat staring speechless did he not like ut._**

 ** _" What do you think Lucas"_**

 ** _" You look like an angel absolutley breathtaking", He replied._**

 ** _And in the heat of the moment he walked up to me and got closer and closer until we were a centimeter apart_**

 ** _then we kissed._**

 ** _It was the most magical moment ever it lasted for about 15 whole seconds until he finallt pulled away_**

 ** _" Sky will you go to the dance with me", he queeried._**

 ** _" Of course Lucas", I replied my voice getting higher._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at Lucas and Lucas looked at me.

Lucas...

Lucas

I kissed Lucas

Wait. No.

Lucas kissed me.

Me and Lucas kissed.

We kissed for 15 seconds.

In my room ... in my dress.

We kissed

For 15 seconds

In my dress

My dress for the dance

" I need to go change um the study is 3 doors down to the right" , I tell Lucas.

As he leaves I can't help but think about it ,about him.

When I am done changing I think about what happened.

About the dance.

At school.

Riley and Maya are at school.

Riley and Maya hate me.

Riley and Maya like Lucas.

Lucas likes Riley and Maya.

Lucas likes me.

I go to the kitchen and make a snack.

More like dinner.

Homemade pizza and hot wings.

It takes about an hour.

Then I go to the study to see Lucas studying.

I clear my throat and he snaps his head to me then the food checks his watch but looks at the food.

" My mom called your mom you could stay for dinner Lucas", I reassure him.

" Great 'cause th food looks great. Did you order out?', he asks.

" No silly. I made it", I tell him.

He looks shocked.

" Well Sky what are you waiting for let's eat.', He says anxiously waiting for food.

" Sure Lucas", I say holding back a giggle but sadly fail.

" I am beginning to think you know math Lucas', I say breaking the eating silence.

" Hgmm Hosj kkdcj", Lucas says.

" Here's a napkin and I'll wait till you swallow please.", I say.

He swallows but I hear thunder and lightning just then the storm watch alarm goes off on the radio.

" It's a pretty ... (Static ) storm... ( static)... Stay inside .. (static).. Tommorow .. (static).

" Wow that sounds bad Sky", He says.

" It's okay my house is built to withstand harsh weather. But what about you they said to stay inside until tommorow." , I say worried.

" It's okay I'll call my mom and ask what to do", Lucas reassuringly.

" Sky sweetie tell Lucas his mom is on the phone", she buzzes the study.

" You heard go', I say.

He leaves and I wait for about five minutes befor e he comes back.

" She said it's really bad and your mom say I coud stay in the guest", Lucas says finally returning.

" Okay ", I say cooly.

" You wanna talk", I ask.

" Sure ", he says knowing what I want to talk about.

" So about the kiss ... it was gret', I say.

" Me too" , he says .

His phone buzzes.

He looks at it then hangs up.

" What was that", I ask.

" Just a glitch my phone butt dials all the time", He says.

Riley Pov

We hear the alarm.

It's really bad out there.

Just then the phone rings.

It was Lucas

" Maya it's Lucas".

" Put it on speaker".

I answer it and put it on speaker.

and wait for him to say something

" So the kiss... It was great", we hear Sky's voice saying.

" Yeah it was so the dance". he says.

" Yeah", SKY says.


	6. NOTE: Contest

Hello Friends of all genders and ages. Yes even you old man with no social life who has resulted to reading fanfictions about your favorite Disney Shows.

I am Ebony823. And I hereby announce a contest.

What type of contest you say well an OC contest for my first fanfiction." Something New"

You will need to include the following

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Physical description:

Extra:

And their relation to Sky Veriana.

All entries are Due by Nov. 14th

To enter you must

1-private message me

2- fill out the required

I will announce the winners Nov. 14th or Nov.15th

I will only choose 1 winner.

And the prizes are

-Your OC will be in the story of course.

\- I will PM you to chat about the story

\- I will ask for suggestions on future chapters your ideas may be in the story

\- Did I mention we will colab on another GMW story co written by me and yourself

I wish you the best of luck. You too old man.


	7. Winner

**Hello guys I recieved a lot of good oc's but there can only be one but first let me show you the final two...**

 **Taylor Noir Jackson**

 **Age: 13- 16**

 **Personality : Feisty, Smartalic, Sacrcastic, Super Insensitive, and Tough**

 **Physical D: Caramel Skin Tone, With Dark Brown Hair With a Red Streak, 5'1, 97 lb, Edgy with a Touch of Girly.**

 **Extra: Favorite Color - Burgundy, Speech Problems, Can't Stay Still No Matter What, and Seems Tough But Inside Weak.**

 **\- By Emoji**

 **and**

 **Emma Anderson**

 **14 1/2 ( Sky's age)**

 **Sky's Adopted Cousin**

 **Looks Like Nina Debrov**

 **Extra : Hispanic Background and Farkle's Love Interest**

 **\- By Mickey8142**

 **And the Winner Is...**

 **Taylor Noir Jackson- By Emoji**

 **Congrats Emoji**

 **You've Won:**

 **A Private Message**

 **A Collab on another Fanfiction**

 **And to Co Write a Few Chapters on Something New**

 **Thankyou to all that entered and have a great weekend.**


End file.
